villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Badan Empire
The Badan Empire is an amalgamation of all the previous Kamen Rider evil groups, wishing to complete the desire of world dominion that its predecessors never obtained. Its members serve as the antagonists of the Kamen Rider ZX special and the Kamen Rider Taisen film, as well as the Kamen Rider Spirits manga. In Kamen Rider Spirits, several references infer that the Badan Empire is actually an alien race that supported terrorist groups starting with Shocker. History Badan was a secret organization spread in various points of the world, related to Shocker's various incarnations, and planning to will of all the previous organizations for attempt desire to conquer the world they haven't accomplished. Badan's moved to Japan afterwards, pushing forward its biggest operation, the development of the Space Break System to have destroy anything without leaving behind any traces of its former existence. Ryou Murasame/Kamen Rider ZX join other nine Riders, and battle between 10 Kamen Riders and Badan Armies, after they destroyed Badan's Space-time Fracture System and killed Ambassador Darkness. The Generalissimo of Badan appeared with a powerful evil spirit and dark cloudly with giant skull in the skies. The Generalissimo of Badan told the 10 Kamen Riders for farewell and disappeared into thin air and he might be return someday. Let's Go All Riders In an alternate timeline caused by Ankh leaving an O-Medal behind in the year 1971, Shocker conquered Japan with the Shocker Greeed. The Badan Empire itself never came to exist as an independent organization, but its cyborg Tiger-Roid was a Shocker member in this alternate timeline. Dai-Shocker One Badan Empire cyborg, Tiger-Roid, was part of a revived Dai-Shocker assembled by Decade to wipe out the Super Sentai, ensuring the survival of the Kamen Riders. After Dai-Shocker's alliance with Dai-Zangyack was revealed, both organizations were wiped out by a gathering of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai. Underground Badan Empire Between 1984 to 2014 After the few years, Badan reformed as an underground empire/Kingdom of The Dead. All the members from previous organization from the past just reform and manipulating Ren Aoi, a family man whom mourned of the loss of his son, Shuu Aoi, they manipulated him, they given their created Sengoku Driver turned him into Kamen Rider Fifteen, one of Badan Empire's top soldiers with the Heisei Rider Lockseed that gives him the powers of all 15 main Heisei Riders. Ren Aoi known as Kamen Rider Fifteen, he is more powerful, transform any armor rider of 15 heisei riders and he is more than Kamen Rider Decade the Destroyer and former leader of Dai-Shocker. Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim After they were plotting to reach open the gate from underground to the surface world. Mogura-Roid and Fifteen was sent to the surface world, Zawame City. Their mission is bring Badan Kaijin to the surface world and Zawame City will fall to the Underground of the dead. When they starting up the plan they faught ToQger, Armor Rider, and Showa Riders. Mogura-Roid squad defeat and Fifteen manage to escape from ToQger and Showa Riders. Kamen Rider Taisen Shu Aoi manage to escape from underground of the dead until he met Kouta Kazuraba and Mai Takatsukasa,whom happened to be inside there for investigations. Kouta and Mai wanted to help Shu when Combat-Roids catch up to Shu and Takeshi Hongo Shu. Shu manage to use his power to reverse to surface and escape from Combat-Roid. Yamaarashi, Tiger, and Ren launched their army in a full-scale invasion on surface to kidnapped and and Armored Riders appeared to fight Badan Kaijin army. After the battle of armored riders. Ren Aoi, Yamaarashi-Roid, Tiger-Roid, and General Jark were sent to search Shu and destroy Heisei Riders and Showa Riders. After they capture Shu, Tiger-Roid and General Jark defeated. they held Shu to the Space Break System, wait for their plan to perfectly until Showa and Heisei Riders fight and defeat each other, General Schwarz from the Shadow Line appears to join forces with the Badan Empire alliances as long as their plan involved bathing the Earth with darkness. General Schwarz sent a Kuliner to eliminate Den Liner and Kamen Rider Den-O. Badan Leader began to arise The Mega Machine Reverse to the surface living world. Ambassador Darkness revealed his true form, Ryo Murasame/Kamen Rider ZX, he was waiting for the moment from the beginning as he destroy the machine. But The Generalissimo of Badan anticipated this and the true Mega Machine Reverse is the Badan space ship base. Ryo revealed that the other Kamen Riders that have supposedly been defeated had in fact been sent to Helheim Forest and they all summoning back to the Zawame City. While Kamen Riders battle the Badan armie snd trying to destroy the Mega Machine Reverse. The Generalissimo of Badan appeared to his true self of giant T-Rex. Kyoryu Red and ToQgers came to assist to help Kamen Riders. Kyoryu Red, ToQgers and Den-O combine their forces to destroy Generalissimo of Badan and Gaim used Showa Rider Lockseed to defeat Fifteen and return Ren back to his true self. In the end, all of Badan forces were eliminated and Mega Machine Reverse destroyed for good. Members Badan Empire Leader *The Generalissimo of Badan High Ranking Commanders *Ambassador Darkness *Eisuke Mikage/Tiger Roid Badan-Roids *Yamaarashi-Roid *Dokuga-Roid *Jigoku-Roid *Tokage-Roid *Kamaki-Roid *Amenba-Roid *Taka-Roid *Bara-Roid Revived Past Kaijin Destron *Kamisori Hitode Geddon *Jūjin Ōmukade Neo-Shocker *Gameleojin Dogma Kingdom *Kamagirigan *ChameleKing Underground Empire Badan Leader *Generalissimo of Badan High Ranking Commanders *Ambassador Darkness *Ren Aoi/Kamen Rider Fifteen Badan-Roids *Tiger Roid *Yamaarashi-Roid *Mogura-Roid Other Leaders Geddon *Llumu Qhimil Delza Army *General Shadow Foundation X *Galaxy King Gorgom *Baraom Crisis Empire *General Jark Evil Army Shadow Line *General Schwarz Revived Kaijin Army Shocker *Scorpion Man *Saboteguron *Ghoster *Zanjioh *Shiomaneking *Poison Lizard Man *Jaguarman *Girizames Gel-Shocker *Hiruchameleon *Ganikomol Destron *Turtle Bazooka Delza Army *Marshal Machine Gorgom *Sword Master Birugenia Crisis Empire *Schwarian Neo Organism *Doras Fog Mother *Garai Foundation X *Suddendas Orphnochs *Lobster Orphnoch Dopant *Bird Dopant Yummy/Greeed *Kamakiri Yummy *Ika-Jaguar Yummy *Shocker Greeed Zodiarts/Horoscope *Chameleon Zodiarts *Libra Zodiarts Phantom *Arachne Soldiers *Shocker Combatmen *Destron Combatmen *Combat-Roids *Chaps Gallery ex baddies.jpg|Baddies that all came and went before Badan bdn manga.jpg|Badan logo (manga) Badan Empire concept.jpg|Badan concept (Written in Japanese) Badan Alliance Unit.jpg|General Schwarz meets with the Badan Empire rider_taisen_group2-1.jpg 139609381922764886227_P3290019.JPG|Badan's army of revived Kamen Rider villains ZX and BDN.jpg|The Connection Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Organizations Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Terrorists Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Monsters Category:Crossover Villains Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyers Category:Hegemony Category:Control Freaks Category:Oppressors Category:Revived Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Military Category:Tokusatsu Category:Manga Villains Category:Summoners Category:Fighters Category:Mongers Category:Imperialists Category:Necromancers Category:Monster Master Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Elementals Category:Totalitarians Category:Anarchist Category:Jingoists Category:Vandals Category:Cults Category:Undead Category:Damned Souls Category:Enigmatic Category:Supremacists Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Creator Category:Heretics